Ben 10: Ben's Ultimate Fantasy
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: Ben takes time alone to think about things which turn out not as he expected.


Please enjoy my story. I work on it for very long time. Read on!

Ben 10: Ben's Ultimate Fantasy

Ben rested in the RV of his grandpa max known as the Rustbucket. He lay on the bunked beds trying not to think of his grandpa's making dinner. It always contained something gross like a moss from the ground, leaves, or live bugs. He got to imagining real food such as pizza and cheeseburgers.

"Good thing Gwen got stuck on kitchen duty not me I'm sick of collecting bugs from the woods for dinner," Ben said. He moved to new position on the bed while closed his eyes. "This trip is only good because I found the onmitrix and get to save the city as many alien heroes that are so cool."

Soon he fell asleep.

Later he woke up and noticed it had got dark outside. There was no noise from the outside or inside of the camper when he got up to look out of curiosity he found his cousin and grandpa were not anywhere.

"Hey Grandpa or Gwen? What happened to dinner?" Ben asked aloud not that he cared either way. But it was concern of them not being around the area. He figures they went to go get more firewood or maybe the bugs. He wanted to imagine they would get some fish from the nearby lake but that sounded too logical for eating so probably not. "Where did they get to?"

He opened the door and shout "HEY GRANDPA AND GWEN?"

No sign of them.

Ben gets suspicious then.

"Something may have gone wrong," Ben said as he prepared to hit the watch changing to Heatblast and illuminating the area with his fiery skin. "Grandpa, Gwen! Are you okay?" He goes deeper into the woods. "WHERE YOU GO?"

Now he started to run deeper and deeper inside the forest. Before he got lost there was a clearing inside the woods. He saw robots that belonged to his nemesis, Vilgax. He found the two missing pairs tied to a broken tree's trunk looking obvious as a trap.

"I knew something happened they are being used as bait to trap me," Ben said while he did behind a tree.

"You stupid child I can see you there by your flame light," said the sinister voice of Vilgax the Conqueror.

He stepped out from the platform of his ship and folded his massive green arms.

"Face me, Ben Tennyson so I can destroy you and claim the omnitrix as my own the way it was meant to be," he said.

"Yeah right like that's going to happen VilDORK," Ben said before he conforted his enemy with fire blasts from his palms.

Vilgax reached out and blocks them before jumping at Ben and punching Heatblast into a tree. "You're pathetic. Let me rip off your arm and take my ultimate weapon, fool. It shouldn't be in the hands of a mere human child as yourself."

He walked over to Heatblast on the ground and grabbed him lifting him into the air. He touches the omnitrix and changes Heatblast back into Ben while Ben struggles. Ben can't believe this is happening. he should be much stronger not scared but now he is very scared and felt weaker than normal.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's your end, boy," Vilgax said.

"No," Ben said.

"Yes," said Vilgax. He strokes Ben's face making Ben shudder. "Before that I will have some fun with you before I obliterate you and have my weapon to conquer the rest of the universe."

"You're a tentacle faced freak," Ben shouts. He gasps when Vilgax tears off his shirt. "Stop it!"

Vilgax's tentacles on his beard start reaching out ticking Ben's body and he laughs against his will.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

"Humans are weak and pathetic. Watch you will see how I mean."

He keeps on ticking Ben's tender flesh leaving Ben struggling and blushing on his face.

"You're so gross!" he cried.

"I can be grosser," Vilgax said. "And so can you. Watch!"

He tickled him harder and more fiercely until Ben couldn't contain himself at all. He was crying while laughing.

"I can't, I can't," he yelled. "please!"

Ben knew it was going to happen but fought against it.

Too late. His bladder contracted and he felt himself going all over his pants. He sobbed kicking while Vilgax's tentacle face tormented him. His pants were soaking with pee and it made his face grow hot with the fire of embarrassment.

"You can't even control your own body, pathetic human child," Vilgax said. He dropped Ben to the ground where Ben laid crying and wet looking very broken in defeat. "No real hero would let that happen to him."

"You're so mean Vilgax I hope you die," said Ben wiping his face of tears.

"The worst part of all was I could tell you liked it," said Vilgax.

"No," Ben cried.

"Yes," said Vilgax before he punched Ben.

Ben screamed. He then woke up from his dream to find himself in the RV and nothing terrible had happened for real. He lifted the covers off himself and checked his pants. There was nothing wrong there, thank God. Ben was shaking and sweating.

What an awful dream.

"That wasn't true," he mutter. "Only a bad dream from my head."

"What is going on back there, doofus," came the voice of Gwen. "Grandpa and I are trying to sleep you know."

"Nothing I just had a dream about something stupid," Ben said. "Leave me alone." He rolled over and put the covers over his head.

"Your such a doofus! Try to be a quite doofus from now on."

Gwen left him alone again.

Ben mumbled against his covers. "I don't enjoy peeing myself! That's sick."

Ben fought against his dark thoughts of facing Vilgax and being forced to do something like that again.

NEXT DAY

Later on the next day Ben and Gwen were picking up firewood when the radio news had another report of criminals.

"Attention: Be on the lookout for two escaped criminals in the area of the countryside. Farmers are advised to lock their doors and keep a watchful eye out for safety."

"Looks like some action finally," Ben said. "Let's go catch the criminals."

"Okay Ben saddle up," said Grandpa Max when he out his foot to the pedal.

Soon they were on their destination.

"One day I hope we can get back to having family fun," Gwen said with her face resting in her hands.

"That wouldn't be entertaining," Ben said. "You're such a nerd. You want to learn things and get educated instead of having real fun."

"Pardon me for thinking educational fun is more interesting than nearly getting killed on a daily basis trying to capture notorious criminals," Gwen said. She put her face back to her laptop screen. "Sometimes I think you might secretly have a death wish. Doofus!"

"I'm not a coward," Ben muttered under his breath as he walked away. "I can't help taking risks. It's why I have this on my wrist." He lifted the arm to show his omnitrix. "It chose me to be the hero and now it's what I have to do. But you wouldn't understand. No one understand but me."

They were about halfway there when the RV broke down. Grandpa Max tried to get his precious girl to run but she wouldn't. She was stuck and pushing out white smoke from the engine.

"Old girl failed to run but I will have her fixed in a jiffy," he said. "Ben, you can go fight bad guys while Gwen stays here with me."

"That sounds good to me, Grandpa," both Ben and Gwen said before looking at each other then sticking their tongues out.

"I'm gone. Later, dweeb," Ben said. He changed with the omnitrix to Stinkfly flying out of the doors in a gust of wind. "It's hero time!"

Soon Stinkyfly soared over the landscape coming eventually to another RV down the road put off to one side. He landed thinking it looked suspicious or maybe there was someone who needed his help inside. He looked around in the vehicle.

"Hello," he said, "is anyone there? Do you need some help?"

He found a woman who stepped out into the open nervously. She was sickly pale and looked frail and scared. She held the sight of the giant bug in front of her but did not seem as scared, oddly.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" she gasped. "Are you going to eat me?"

"I'm a hero and I came from the sky. No, I'm not bad! I won't eat you. I saw the RV on the roadside and wondered if anyone inside needed some help. I'm a hero and it's what I do," Ben said.

"Oh that's relief to hear," she said. "My RV stopped working after I ran over something down the road. I think the tire is popped. Could you check it for me?"

"Sure," he said flying around the vehicle until he spotted damaged tire on the right side. He landed to inspect it with his insect eyes. The tire was indeed popped it looked like a knife had been through it. "Yes you certainly do have a flat tire it looks like it got shredded. Something tells me it wasn't a simple nail on the street. it looks deliberate."

"Well I did see some hoodlums parked on the road a ways before I went past them. That's when my vehicle started having the trouble so I think they must did something as I drove past."

"Ah that sounds logical," Ben said. He paused on the ground, spreading his wings for a minute. "Hmm," he said to himself. "I wonder if the criminals could have been those hoodlums she saw on the road. My hero instincts are tingling!"

He looked at the woman.

"I will help you change the tire if you have a spare."

"Yes, oh thank you. I have one in the back," she said. She pointed to where it was.

"Got it."

Stinkfly flew to the back and started to change the tire. As he was distracted he saw a shadow creeping up on him felt bang on head then blacked out into unconsciousness.

Ben woke up as a human rubbing his head.

"What happened to me?" He realized he was wearing a chain on the wrist opposite of his omnitrix hand. "What?" He jerked against the shackles to no avail. "What happened!"

He saw the woman again with two men behind her.

"What happened to the bug freak?" an older man with two missing front teeth and a scraggly beard asked. He wore a trucker's hat with dirty overalls.

The other man wore sunglasses and was going bald but had long hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a regular three piece suit in the color gray. He didn't say anything a toothpick was in his mouth.

"Daddy, I found a new baby! At first it was this disgusting huge bug but now it's an adorable little baby boy for me! Truly an Angel did this miracle for me!" She sounded happy and scared at the same time. Ben recoiled when she went to touch him. "I finally have a new baby!"

"Lady what is your fucking problem," Ben shouted scared out of his wits when he saw how he was dressed. He was currently wearing only a diaper, some large pink booties, white bib with little baby ducks printed upon it, and a matching pink bonnet on his head. The omnitrix had a metal clasp over it preventing him from turning the dial so he couldn't get free. "You hit me over the head and kidnapped me!"

"Baby has a foul mouth what are you teaching him, Florence?" said the old man to what could be his much younger wife as he laughed. He had a thick Southern accent when he talks.

"No, no, it's the awful liberal media TV box teaching him such horrible things! Edward, I told you not to leave that evil thing on!" she accused the sunglasses man as she grabbed Ben and cuddled him against her. "You're a terrible brother to act in such ways!"

He shook his head and walked away. "I ain't your brother, you crazy girl." He also had a Southern accent but it was much lighter.

Florence ignored him. She kept hugging Ben and stroking his cheeks while he struggled and whimpered.

"I won't let this world give you bad influences, my little precious baby boy," she cooed to him. "I will raise you perfectly."

"Help somebody!" Ben screamed.

"Now he's crying," Florence wailed. She ran and came back with a pacifier and stuck it in Ben's mouth. He spitted it right back out. "So fussy!" She started to cry loudly while grabbing her red hair and tugged on it. "MOMMA I'M GONNA MAKE THIS WORK AND I'LL SHOW YOU I CAN BE A BETTER MOTHER THAN YOU! WITCH, WITCH, WITCH!"

"Calm down. I think your baby boy might want something to eat, Flo," said Daddy.

Florence looked excited she ran to the kitchen. There was the sound of many things rattling and falling over for several minutes. She returned with a jar of baby food with a spoon. Ben's eyes went wide.

"No way!" He recoiled. "Get that away from me, you freak!"

Florence ignored his words as if they were baby talk nonsense. She put the spoon in the jar that said STEWED CARROTS AND PEAS and brought some of the gross mush up to his lips.

"My poor hungry little baby boy. Here's some good nutrition for you to grow up strong," she said. She shoved the spoon at his mouth while he avoided it. She grabbed his cheeks and forced his mouth open. "Don't be stubborn, sweetie! Eat for momma!" Her eyes were red with what looked like crying or maybe meth abuse.

Ben was forced to eat some of the baby food. He sputtered while he choked it down. It wasn't any kind of tasty. He felt sorry for real babies to eat that nasty crap.

"I'm not your baby, lady! You are obviously insane! I am a ten year old boy!"

She ignored him yet again and fed him more bad tasting mush.

"She can't hear you, son," said Daddy. "She's in her own little world. She gets these cravings for babies and I'm not one to deny her a wish. You see, she's barren. That mean's she's infertile. She can't make a baby on her own. So instead she likes to steal 'em. It doesn't matter if they're real babies or not she makes due with whatever including fully grown adults, heheh!"

"And you just let her do this? That makes you a freak too!" Ben yelled.

"It makes me a good father," he said. "I provide for my wife. Of course she's not really my wife but you're a smart enough kid to know all this by now, right? Yeah, we became a family 13 years ago. We were all convicts but she was a little bit out of her mind. She has no baby because she was babysitting and let's just say it's the same thing that happens to all her new kids unfortunately for you, boy." He winked in a sinister way at Ben.

"What no way!" he gasped.

"My suggestion is to be a good baby and behave because she doesn't handle stress well and you might end up thrown against a wall or worse," Daddy said. He then left the room to go smoke a cigar.

"You're so talkative with Daddy today! Now it's time to eat up your yummies," Florence said as she continued to feed poor Ben the mush which he got all over his face.

Ben ate the food while keeping silent thinking she might go away again. She took the empty jar to the kitchen with the spoon.

"Okay I'm going to make Daddy his vittles now that you're fed," she said before waving at him coyly. "Momma will be back soon!"

Ben trembled uncontrollably in the dark room with barely a small lamp on the desk to light everything. What he saw he really did not enjoy at all.

There was a baby crib with a bunch of stuffed toys and blankets, a mobile with colorful airplanes and cars, a rattle, stacking rings, and more pacifiers. A huge teddy bear with worn fur rested again the crib. It had a bowtie on it's neck. A

picture hung on the wall it was one of those creepy ones old ladies usually had in their haunted houses with a young woman in a rocking chair holding a baby against her chest but she looked sad. There was a tree outside the window in the picture and a large crow was starting at them like he was suspecting the baby was already dead. The whole picture gave off an unsettling feeling.

"I have to get out of here before she kills me," he said.

He tried not to cry as he thought of where Grandpa Max and Gwen were and if they ever would see him alive again.

"Well little Baby how're you doin'?" asked the voice of the man known as Edward. He started at Ben with a sick smile on his face.

"Not good as you can plainly see but you don't care, now do you? Just wait until I get out of here because I will. Then I'm going to make all of you wish you'd never been born."

"You know why that metal is covering your wrist right? We're not stupid. You're that kid who turns into aliens and catches criminals. We know you're trying to find us you shouldn't have come here."

"You're the two escaped criminals," Ben muttered. "So she must have been waiting here the entire time for you to play your creepy games all over again the moment you got out of jail."

"We like running RVs off the road with these," he said lifting a spiked strip so Ben could see it. It was what damaged the tire of their RV. "This RV was one we rigged as bait. We've got other vehicles in case the police come at us. But you didn't come here in a car. Too bad you stopped to stick your bug face into our business or you'd be safe at home somewhere probably playing video games like dumb kids your age do." He laughed harshly. "Bet you never thought you'd end up like this and meet your end, huh Hero Boy?"

"Who says I'm going to meet my end, asshole," Ben said.

"Florence most likely," he said. "She's a bad mother in case you haven't noticed! And a right crazy bitch at that." He laughed again and exited the room before shutting off the light. "Good night."

Ben was in the dark for a long time and wondering why his dear psychotic "Mommy" didn't come to check in on him until he saw sleeping pill bottles all over the floor and figured she must be taking them a lot to cope. So she was probably crashed out somewhere while her other pretend siblings did God knew what. Tears dripped down Ben's cheeks he felt cold and sadly alone with a crushing pain inside his chest.

Would he ever get out?

He began to feel tired his eyelids slipped down further and further though he fought them. He did not want to sleep. His nightmares would be worse than ever.

Against his will he nodded off when the darkness stopped he saw himself in Vilgax's ship.

"Vilgax captured me? How!" Ben gasped.

The lights came on. He was in a spot light. Vilgax laughed from the distance.

Ben looked down and discovered himself chained by the neck with a machine covering the omnitrix so he couldn't use it. He shouted when he saw himself wearing a diaper.

"That toy is too advanced for you, child so you will play with the ones I've brought here for you," Vilgax said. A door opened and tossed out some baby toys.

"FUCK YOU!" Ben screamed at the top of his lung. He battled tears threatening to escape from his tear ducts. "Vilgax, you MENACE! I'll kill you for this humiliation!"

"Yes, it is humiliating isn't it Tennyson. Which is why I enjoy it so much."

Vilgax stepped into the room. He held a bottle in his clawed hand. Menacingly he brought it to Ben and picked him up.

"Time for feeding, pathetic baby."

"No!" Ben screamed and kicked. He shook his head preventing Vilgax from putting the bottle nipple to his lips.

"Ha ha," Vilgax laughed. "Stubborn whelp. We have ways of making uncooperative young do as we want them to here on Vilgaxia. That is why our babies grow up quickly!"

He let loose of the bottle and it hovered on it's own in the air before the cap popped off and a long hose came out. It forced itself down Ben's throat while he couldn't fight it.

Ben screamed without words as he felt the hose going down his throat right into his belly. It began to pump out a milky substance into him.

More and more it pumped out until his belly stretched wider and wider. Just when Ben thought he was going to burst the hose stopped retracting out of him. He coughed and gasped spit on his lips falling everywhere.

"Vilgax," he choked. "You monster."

"Yes I know," Vilgax said proudly. "Now Ben Tennyson your humiliation is just beginning. Watch."

Ben's tears went down his face. He knew instantly what was going to happen before it did. He fought his bladder but it was so full and stretched beyond it's limit it hurt badly. He couldn't help it and he let himself go right then and there.

Ben whimpered as he pissed all over himself a river of hot release into his diaper. He felt it getting soaked and heavy more full as he couldn't stop his river of pee.

It felt endless but it also felt such a relief. He almost felt sick inside how good it felt to release his urine into the diaper. It was going down his leg and Vilgax was watching, laughing.

It was gross but Ben couldn't stop feeling a twisted sensation of wicked enjoyment.

He felt like he would die. He wanted to die.

His face went red with a blush. Vilgax laughed harder. Finally he stopped pissing.

"Yes, human! Embrace your weakness!" Vilgax kept laughing.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ben screamed out. "THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME! I'M THE HERO!"

Ben woke up sobbing.

He wanted to be back in his bunk with Grandpa and Gwen but there he was in the baby crib room. He wasn't in the crib but on the floor still and wondered if it was all for show. The chain wasn't that long. He got up and see how long it was. It reached from the wall by the crib to almost the door.

"I need to get out of here before I go crazy as well," he said.

Ben broke into a sob when he felt his organs betraying him.

"Oh no I have to go please no!"

He grabbed between his legs and refused to go in a diaper.

"I can't help myself."

Ben unleashed his bladder into the diaper while sobbing. He collapsed to his knees and hands on the floor feeling the warm wetness soaking his skin.

"My life is ruined."

He blushed while feeling relief sensation inside his whole body and cried lightly once again. Ben felt himself passing out as Florence walked into the room with a new diaper yelling "oh no MY BABY IS DIRTY! Time to change you!"

"NO NOT AGAIN! STOP THIS MADNESS!" Ben screamed out yet again in sheer terror.

He saw the diaper coming at him.

Ben screamed falling out of bed.

He ended up on the floor.

Ben looks around to see himself in the RV of his Grandpa Max. He began crying only this time with relief.

"It was a dream! no more like a nightmare," he said. "The worst I've ever had. I won't sleep for a week."

"What are you yelling about, Ben?" Gwen asked as she showed up in her pajamas.

"Nothing. I fell out of bed when I moved in my sleep too much," Ben said.

"Why were you lashing out so hard in your sleep I bet it was a nightmare you had due to eating too much junk food," Gwen accused.

"I'll never eat it again before I sleep that's for sure," Ben mumbled as he returned to his pillow.

His eyes flew open. He looked like he was about to puke or cry.

He shot back up in bed and pushed past Gwen almost knocking her down.

"HEY, doofus! Watch it."

Ben slammed the bathroom door closed.

Gwen was grossed out how much Ben sounded reliefed to be peeing in a toilet.

"Oh yeah," she heard him whisper softly. "I'm not a baby. I'll never be a baby! No one will force me to wear a diaper ever again."

"He's such a weirdo freak sometimes. I wonder what goes through his head then again no I don't," she muttered before walking away to her own bed.


End file.
